Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by soufflegirl11th
Summary: After every government employee across America receives a startling offer from an unknown terrorist organization, the team is called into action once again. This time the stakes are higher and the conditions deadlier, as they're called to the Mendenhall Glacier in Alaska to track down the terrorists home base, and put a stop to them before chaos breaks out. Mostly Waige
1. Chapter 1

Cabe's P.O.V.

Cabe was on his way back from picking up bagels for the team when he got the call. It seemed the group of geniuses never got a break. One night they were caught in a forest fire, barely escaping with their lives, and the next morning they'd been accused of theft. "Agent Cabe Gallow speaking," he said as he picked up the phone.

"This is Agent Smith of the CIA, you are the government handler of the hired contractors Scorpion, correct," asked the deep voice on the end of the phone. The two talked a few minutes more until Cabe had reached the garage. He'd informed Agent Smith that all missions that needed to be discussed with team before they could agree, and that he would report back with the decision.

Walter's P.O.V.

Walter watched carefully as Paige climbed up the step ladder to take down the festive Christmas decorations. She'd spent so much time and effort decorating the garage; he felt certain if he had emotions he'd feel a little sad to see them taken down.

The big Christmas tree in the middle of the room was one of the last remaining reminders of the holiday season. Unfortunately she wasn't quite tall enough to reach the angel on top of the plastic tree. It was rather entertaining watching her jump up from the top of the ladder, trying to pull it off before packing the tree up for next year. She turned around towards him and Walter attempted to switch his attention back to his work before she noticed him staring.

"Walter," she called sweetly? The best he could do was let out a small grunt, attempting to keep up his cover of being busy at work. He looked up slowly and noticed Toby giving him the look, shaking his head he turned back to Paige. "Do you think you can reach the angel on top of the tree for me please, the ladder's not tall enough?"

"U-uh sure," his reply was shaky but he covered it quickly with long strides up to the tree. He made a note to get a taller step ladder as he plucked the ornament off the top with ease. Reaching out to take it from him, their fingers touched ever so slightly. Walter could of sworn he heard Paige gasp as she looked up to meet his dark eyes, he suddenly felt overcome by warmth and his hard began to beat faster then usual. 110 beats per minute he counted; what was going on? Usually the count was between 80-90 beats per minute...

Paige's P.O.V.

In complete honesty, she could of reached the topper if she'd tried a little harder. She knew that and apparently so did Happy based upon the cheeky grin she'd given Paige as she'd called Walter for help. She always loved finding a way to distract Walter from his work, it wasn't always easy so this was definitely a victory for her.

As she'd extended her delicate fingers to reclaim the angel, she felt their fingers connect. This had also been slightly intentional. She smiled, he looked so shocked, but at the same time, she understood that they were both experiencing the same warmth and tingling.

Before anything else could happen, Cabe rushed in through the front door, making a beeline for the main computer. "We have a case," he cried, "and it's a big one, so listen closely!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Paige's P.O.V.**

"Yesterday morning, approximately 6AM, a link to a youtube video was emailed to all government employees in all 50 states across America. The CIA, and numerous other agencies would like your help on finding the group responsible and putting a stop to this. We've had people working around the clock, but we've made little progress, so this is where we ask for your help, what do you say?" The man on the screen asked sternly.

Everyone else looked deep in thought, already coming up with multiple solutions to the problem, except for Paige. "Okay, so a youtube link was sent to government workers all across America, what exactly's the problem here, what was in the video?"

"I don't have anymore time to explain, your friends seem to get the just and I've already explained everything to Agent Cabe, will you take the job? I'll forward a link to the video and all progress we've made so far to you as soon as I end this call," the man behind the screen barked impatiently.

**Walter's P.O.V.**

"Send it over, we'll have your results soon enough," replied Walter as he hurried to his laptop, the call with Agent Smith was ended and everyone returned to their desks. Walter didn't even need to await the CIA's email, the video was all over the news. Pulling a clip off youtube, he set it to play for the team on the big screen.

"Attention, government employees of America, today is the day you chose your future. You can contribute to our revolution, and help us to bring down the corrupt government you are oppressed by now. Together, we will create a better America. The other option, is to refuse this offer, in which case, your entire life and identity will be deleted. Bank statements, hospital and health care records, licences, property ownership, all will be gone. In the eyes of society you will not exist, you will have nothing. We await your decision."

"I want an analysis now, find out as much as you can," called Walter. "I'll see if I can trace the upload location and the account. Happy, I want you to find out what program was used to make the video and track the email address. Toby, see what you can figure out from the voice and Sylvester, review the CIA's current progress. We need to know who this is and where they're working from."

Everyone shuffled to their desks and became immersed in their work. Walter didn't notice Paige slip off to drop Ralph off at school. Oddly enough no one did except for Cabe.

**Toby's P.O.V.**

He only had to listen to the clip a few more times to come up with some solid leads. Typing away furiously at his laptop, he prepared to notify the team. Somewhere behind him he heard a door open, but was too busy to really notice.

"So, Sly, correct me if I'm wrong but the speaker doesn't appear to have used any sort of voice scrambler. This points to overconfidence and a sense of arrogance and cockiness, presumably from a successful life of crime. Due to his past feats, he's confident in his abilities and his plan to succeed, so he doesn't feel the need to hide or mask his voice. Of course showing his face would be down right dumb, so he stuck to the voice. The reference to 'we' in his speech implies not just citizens and government employees but also that he has men, maybe a gang backing him up or supporters aware of this plan across the country. Based upon his voice I'm going to take a wild guess and say he's a white male in his early forties, somewhere in the 5.6 to 6 feet range. Accent is American, he seemed at ease with the words meaning he wrote the speech himself, so based upon that, by the vocabulary used we can guess he's from the west coast somewhere."

"The West Coast idea matches my results, he was able to bounce around the signal but I was able to trace it back to the north-west, specifically, somewhere in Alaska," pitched in Walter. "The account was recently created, most likely solely for this purpose. I'll hack in and see what more I can find out."

"The program used looks like pretty much any ordinary software you can download cheap off the web, or that comes already installed. Analyzing the font used though, it looks to be an Apple based program," added Happy.

"Well compared to what you guys had, the CIA had nothing," laughed Sylvester.

"I think such progress deserves bagels, come an' get em before they get cold," called over Cabe. Everyone jumped up and headed to the kitchen. Food was always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys :) hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm going to try and keep uploading some more over the next week, I apologize if I fall behind a bit though. Feel free to leave reviews, suggestion and stuff, I love hearing from you and seeing what you think, just no hurtful and negative comments please :) I'm new to Scorpion but I'm so in love with the show! Walter and Paige are so damn cute! _

_Enjoy 3 _

**Happy's P.O.V.**

Since her sudden and unexpected admittance into the team, Paige's healthy eating regime had been one of the many new practises to be brought to Scorpion. Bagels, being the substitute for donuts had now become somewhat of a tradition for the team. Paige or Cabe usually picked them up on their way in most mornings, it was not only an attempt at being healthy but making sure they ate. They had been known after all to become so immersed in their work as to forget to eat. I didn't happen to Happy herself very often, but it was definitely possible.

At first it had bothered Happy, it was like having an over-protective babysitter at your side 24/7. But as their time together progressed, she'd come to realize Paige wasn't trying to annoy them, she was someone who genuinely cared about them. It was nice to know that there were at least a few people out in the big bad world that you know would always be there for you.

After everyone had grabbed their bagels and creamed cheese, they formed an amoeba like crowd around the coffee machine. Happy noticed that there was one bagel left, it was Paige's favourite, blueberry. "Hey where's Paige, her bagel's here?"

Walter spun around the examine the garage, "Wait what, she's not here?"

"Uh no, that's why I'm asking you where she is smart ass…"

**Sylvester's P.O.V.**

He was in the middle of finishing off his second bagel when Happy's question reached his ears. Paige and Ralph, she was right, they weren't around. "Last time I saw her she asked Agent Smith why the video was such a big deal, Ralph was over playing Proton Arnold."

Looking to Walter he recognized the same rising panic in his eyes as he'd felt when their helicopter had crashed. Walter was racing around the garage checking every closet and cupboard when Cabe walked in, "What the hell's he doing… I didn't think caffeine had that much of an effect on him?"

"Um, well, see, we don't know where Paige and Ralph went," mumbled Sylvester "they're gone."

**Paige's P.O.V.**

She expected to return to the garage to find everything as it was the way she'd left it, four geniuses hard at work and Cabe over watching their work with a cup of coffee in hand. Instead poor Sly looked like he was ready to cry, even Happy looked slightly concerned as Toby stood nearby, attempting to provide some indirect comfort. Worst of all Walter was rushing around the garage looking for something.

"Um, what happened, is everything okay guys?" The team looked up startled and Cabe laughed.

"Did none of you see her leave to drop Ralph off," asked Cabe?

"Oh, thank goodness," sighed Sylvester.

Paige just stared at them, what had just happened? Had they been worried about her? The people who claimed to have no emotions had grown so attached to her, that when she was gone for no more than five minutes they panicked. She smiled to herself and walked towards the last bagel.

**Walter's P.O.V.**

"So what now then," Paige asked, the team had filed her in while she finished off her the blueberry bagel.

"Well, we've just received word back from the FBI, they're interested in our leads, but they need some concrete evidence. So I've worked a bit more on the youtube account, no history, but it definitely links back to Alaska. I've tried to get an exact location but it always leads to the middle of a glacier, which isn't exactly logical…" sighed Walter.

"Wait, a glacier in Alaska, which Glacier," asked Paige?

"Mendenhall Glacier in the south, you know it," the two women seemed to be onto something.

"Well under and around the glacier, there's these ice caves. Miles and miles of them, some are used for tourism but most are abandoned. Is it possible that the video was upload from inside one of the caves," tried Paige?

"It would certainly be difficult, but manageable," added Sylvester, "if you ran wiring up through the ice close enough to the surface, the signal might be able to connect."

"So what you're saying is, there is a criminal organization plotting the destruction of the American government from inside a glacier in Alaska," whispered Cabe in disbelief, "these cases just keep getting weirder and weirder!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Paige's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you've got everything Ralph, PJ's, toothbrush, games, books, toys, school stuff?"

"Yes Mom," he repeated for the 11th time. She knew he was prepared but she was still nervous about being so far away from him. Paige was just thank he wasn't staying with Drew, he may be the boys father but the idea still unsettled her. Walter had talked to his sister and she'd kindly volunteered to stay with Ralph in the garage while the team was away. They hadn't known each other as long, unsurprisingly though, Ralph and Megan really clicked, just like he and Walter had.

Giving him a last kiss on the cheek and a hug before leaving, Paige turned to Megan and smiled. She watched happily as Walter ruffled his hair and gave the kid a fist bump. Together, the team loaded their equipment into Cabe's government issued car and headed to the L.A. military base.

**Walter's P.O.V.**

Upon arrival they were ushered into a change room, where they were given their military grade snow gear, and then into a large conference room.

"Good afternoon Team Scorpion, before your flight to Alaska you must be subjected to a brief run-over of the plan," roared and unknown soldier. Walter sighed, they didn't need a review, they'd formulated the plan themselves and four out of six of the members of their team had photographic memories. If anything, they'd have a harder jp]ob forgetting the plan then remembering.

"Your plane will leave for Alaska at 1400 hours, giving you approximately 45 minutes to stow any equipment, and request that which you do not currently have. You've been given military grade outerwear, rations and sleeping bags, the rest is up to you. Once you arrive at the military base there, around 2000 hours, you will be escorted to your quarters and asked to prepare for the next day. While you are in the base meals will be provided, once on the field you will need to rely on your rations. The next day you'll be taking a helicopter out to the glacier to search for signs of life and wiring, and progress from there," called the man, "am I understood?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind," huffed Walter, "I need to charge my laptop before the flight and install some software, and I'm sure the rest of my team has some last minute errands, so we'll be leaving now."

Finally.

**Happy's P.O.V.**

Now the briefing was over, she was free to explore the base and see what equipment she could "borrow' for their mission. In all truthfulness, no one quite understood what they were up to, sounded more like a conspiracy theory, a group of men living under the ice threatening to take over America? Then again, she'd seen some pretty crazy things in this job.

Toby kept making random idiotic guesses such as, "There's a race of caveman who have yet to evolve fully living under the glaciers in Alaska waiting to reclaim the top lands," and other nonsense like that. As much as she enjoyed his goofiness, it was nice to have some alone time. She just really hoped when the man had referred to their quarters, he'd meant separate living areas.

"Team Scorpion, please report to runway 05, you have 20 minutes until take off. I repeat, team Scorpion to runway 05," came over the announcement. Picking up her bags, she made her way towards the plane, preparing for one hell of a ride.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back :) I've been reading your reviews, haven't been able to reply to any yet, but for those of you who send out the positive support, I want to thank you so much, it means a lot to me. Writing and TV shows (like Scorpion) is kind of my escape from reality and I've always been nervous about posting, because, well, I guess like most people I'm afraid of being put down. But thank you for giving me the confidence to express myself and feel good about it. I'm working hard and if you have any suggestions, please let me know._

_On another matter, someone pointed out there were typos and I need to use autocorrect. I do use autocorrect and proof read my work several times before posting. Looking back I still don't see many/ if any errors. I apologize if there are but no one's perfect and I'm no where near close a professional writer. If you see a mistake, please feel free to message me, but I'm doing the best I can._

_Thank you, hope you're all doing well 3_

**Cabe's P.O.V.**

The plane ride hadn't been as bad as he'd expected. Knowing his team the way he did he was expecting Sylvester to be completely freaking out and spitting out variables to do with the likelihood of death or injury. Paige would be attempting to calm him down while Toby annoys and flirts with Happy, who would in turn get severely annoyed and beat Toby. All the while Walter would sit oblivious behind his laptop.

Before the plane ride Paige had given Sly a few tips on easing his anxiety, he'd downloaded some music, brought some TV shows to watch , grabbed a few snacks and a few books to keep his genius mind occupied. Once again, Happy had fallen asleep on Toby, who was listening to the team's theme song, Rock You Like a Hurricane, by the Scorpions, while giddily watching Happy sleep. Oddly enough, Walter had been the next to zone out.

Cabe had noticed as the altitude rose, Walter found it more and more difficult to pay attention to his tablet. His eyes blinked and every time they stayed closed longer until he gave up. Cabe watched as he safely stowed his laptop and leaned back against the uncomfortable shell of the cargo plane. Paige who was sitting next to him reading was fascinated by how quickly he fell asleep. It warmed Agent Gallo's heart to watch as Walter slowly unconsciously leaned towards Paige in his sleep, and a smile crept over her young face. It wasn't long until Walter's head was in her lap and she was stroking his hair like she often did with Ralph.

**Toby's P.O.V.**

It was moments like these that he craved. Everything and everyone was so peaceful, including Happy. He loved watching her walls slowly fall down in front of him, crumbling piece by piece until she was forced to give in. Technically she hadn't chosen to fall asleep on him, but she'd allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder as she slept.

Toby decided to see how far he could take this, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to pick a new song, just after he done that he pulled a classic. Letting out a big yawn, he stretched out his left arm and wrapped around Happy's petite shoulders. She stirred a bit at first and Toby feared he might of waken her, and this blissful moment would be over. Instead snuggled in closer to his chest.

Looking up to wink at Walter, he realized Paige was in the same position, Walter had fallen asleep on her and his head was in her lap as she stroked it gently. Anytime now he thought to himself, then Happy and Megan would be owing him that fifty bucks each!

**Sylvester's P.O.V.**

He had to admit the plane ride hadn't been bad, thanks to Paige's advice it had definitely been more bearable. Even as he attempted to preoccupy his mind, he couldn't help but consider the theory of the ice cave base. How sturdy could such a structure possibly be, and how effectively would any electronics work inside such a thick wall of ice. He began to workout solutions to each problem as he felt the plane jerk and bounce up and down.

"We've reached the Mendenhall U.S. Military Base," announced the captain, "please grab your bags and head towards the hangar. There will be a serviceman or woman waiting to meet you there."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hehe, busy night, here's one more, hopefully another up tomorrow :) someone pointed out my chapters are kinda short, I realize that and I'm sorry :/ the problem is if I tried to write really long chapters it would be ages in between posting dates, and it personally annoys me having to wait between chapters :p I don't have much patience when it comes to stuff I'm passionate about and i didn't want to do the same to you guys. So instead I'm writing smaller chapters that I can post more frequently :) I'm also hoping it will give me more time to think and develop the plot as well as receive feedback to take suggestions direction-wise :)_

_So yea, keep the reviews coming :) you guys are great! See you tomorrow!_

**Walter's P.O.V.**

It had felt like only five minutes ago he'd shut his eyes after take off. Walter really had intended to do work, but he could feel gravity pulling down his eyelids and he just felt the need to give in and take a short short nap, he told himself.

It wasn't till he awoke upon landing that he realized his 'short nap', had turned into a five hour one. His eyes flew open as the plane hit the ground, the bumping pulling him out of his peaceful sleep. The first thing he noticed was he was lying down, but he'd remembered falling asleep sitting up? Suddenly a hand ran through his hair and a gentle voice whispered, "Walter sweetie, it's time to wake up, we're here."

Something about that voice and the soft touch made him less inclined to wake up. "Where are we?" he mumbled sleepily"

"Alaska," she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head as she shifted his body and started to grab her equipment. He should of realized it was her, he felt so, what was the word? Awkward and uncomfortable, that' what people called it right? He shouldnt of fallen asleep on her, that wasn't appropriate. He certainly enjoyed it, but he shouldn't of put her into that sort of position, he was her boss after all and they were on a business trip.

**Paige's P.O.V.**

It had pained her to wake him from his gentle sleep. It was one of the rare occasions when he looked relaxed, at peace, and completely happy. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd enjoyed watching him sleep, feeling the heat of his body on her lap and the way his rhythmic breathing rocked her tiny legs.

She decided when she did wake him she would attempt to do so as softly and comfortably as possible. Saying his name a few times, running her hand through his hair and stroking his face. It wasn't until their plane hit the ground that his eyes jerked open. He looked panicked, confused and tired; oh how she wished she could just tuck him into bed and cuddle in next to him. Unfortunately they had work to do, so she placed a quick kiss on his forehead, shifted his upper body off her lap and grabbed her things before exiting the plane.

**Happy's P.O.V.**

It hadn't taken long to get all of their equipment off of the plane and into the base, although there were two factors that had helped her in this speed. After waking up snuggled in to Toby, she needed to get out fast. Giving him to much satisfaction could be deadly, she knew he'd never let her live it down. Not to mention it was damn cold outside, they were definitely not in L.A. anymore, that much was obvious.

They'd been escorted to one of the corners of the base that was less, to be honest, the 'quarters' they'd been given looked more like a prison cell, but it was better than tents out in the cold, could be worse she shrugged. Their temporary headquarters consisted of one big room, with two dorms branching off. One for the guys,and another for Paige and Happy. At least they wouldn't have to sleep listening to Sly's snoring, Toby on the other hand wouldn't be so lucky… The main room had a large conference table on one side, and a few couches, TV, and small fireplace on the other.

Once their gear was stored, laptops and tablets were charging and Paige had checked in on Ralph, they all set off to the mess hall to get some food.


	7. Chapter 7

_Arg I have so much inspiration right now but too much homework to do! Just edited this (wrote it last night), so unfortunately this might be it for tonight, although I hope it won't. Thank you again for the support :) I love reading your reviews and seeing new followers :D I'm enjoying writing this so __much, I love Walter and Paige together, they're just so cute, and make the perfect family with Ralph :3_

**Cabe's P.O.V.**

Cabe was usually an early riser, he had never been one to enjoy sleep. It was too much time doing nothing, lying around in a comatose state, when you could be helping people or enjoying life. Last night had ended well, the team had run up to the mess hall for a quick bite to eat, and then headed to the conference room to review their plans for tomorrow.

This should be an easy one for Scorpion, use some of their high tech equipment stuff (stuff he still failed to understand, no matter how many times Walter explained to him how it worked and what it was) to locate wiring and heat signatures in the ice. Drop down, find an entrance and call in the military before disabling and shutting down the base.

Since they had a long day ahead of them, Cabe got dressed and ran up to the mess to grab coffee for everyone. He smiled as he exited his bunk room, seeing all of his boys so at peace before the day's chaos began.

**Walter's P.O.V.**

After his long 'nap' on the plane, Walter hadn't been particularly sleepy. As a genius, it was already hard to shut off his brain to allow for sleep, but it hard been exceptionally difficult last night. As a result, he'd ended up pacing the main room, scanning maps of the area the military had provided and meditating.

Everyone had turned in around 11, so he was a little surprised to hear the sound of soft footsteps padding towards him at 3 in the morning. He looked back expecting to see Toby or Sly wondering where he'd gone, but instead it was Paige. At first she didn't seem to notice him sitting on the couch, which was good he decided, because when he first set eyes on her he couldn't move his eyes away from her beauty. Her hair was slightly messy, but still with the delicate curl and spring in it. She was wearing flannel pyjama bottoms and a tank top that had ridden up just enough to show a tiny patch of skin around her waist.

God did that turn him on! But wait… he didn't have emotions, he shouldn't be turned on right now… what was happening to him?

**Paige's P.O.V.**

"Paige," a voice called so delicately and innocently. The voice had removed her from her sleep like trance, and she noticed Walter was sitting on the couch looking at her. "What are you doing up," he asked, sounding genuinely concerned? She couldn't help but smile as she looked into his deep brown eyes, heavy with sleep.

"I.. I uh, couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Ralph, I just miss him a lot," she replied faintly. Before he could attempt to convey a message of support, she asked him the very same. "What about you, big day ahead, don't geniuses need their brain sleep," she giggled. Oh god, she must be tired, that had been a terrible joke Paige thought…

"Ah, just not incredibly tired after my nap on the plane," Walter shrugged, he patted on the couch cushion next to him, indicating for her to join him on the couch.

"I must say, that was a pretty impressive nap, I mean, how long was that, four, five hours? I don't think I've ever seen Ralph nap that long, let alone you, the man who seems to rarely sleep to begin with," she whispered.

**Walter's P.O.V.**

He watched as Paige settled into the couch beside him. In this moment he felt nothing more than admiration.

"I uh, I have a lot of respect for what you do you know," said Walter. "You, you come on these wild missions with me. I mean, uh, us, the team, Scorpion. We're uh, not exactly the easiest to work with, I guess. And, I mean, just being a single mother, I, I can't even imagine how, how difficult it must be, be. B-but, you make it look all so, simple, and easy."

He sighed, he must be tired, his EQ was really starting to kick in, he was never usually feeling this mushy. Even if he was he never let it escape his lips. A couple of seconds had passed and Paige still hadn't responded, becoming anxious as to what she would say, he turned to look at her with big puppy dog eyes. Prepared to beg forgiveness if he'd crossed a line somehow. Instead, he found her slumped against the couch, eyes closed and peacefully asleep.

Gently picking her up, he brought her back to her bunk room with Happy and carefully deposited her on her bed. Being careful not to jostle her too much, he tucked her in gently and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Whether it had been his sudden burst of EQ, or the fact it was 3:30 in the morning, Walter suddenly felt asleep draw nearer. He watched Paige for a few more second before tiptoeing back to his bunk.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys :) sorry for the long time no post! I had a really great weekend and got kinda distracted. Unfortunately today wasn't so great (people can be irritating) so I decided to finish the chapter I started this weekend :) I'm so excited for tonights episode but I really don't want the season to finish! Ahhhh_

**Toby's P.O.V.**

Toby woke shortly after Cabe had left to do his coffee run and took the time to just lie in bed and do nothing. Doing nothing was something the geniuses rarely did. There were always problems to be solved, cases to be worked, people to help, inventions and software to create; the list went on. But this cold morning in a military base in Alaska, he finally had the time to do nothing.

As he let his mind wander, blank and aimlessly, he couldn't help but notice his thoughts always turn back to Happy. Her long, black wavy hair, perfect height, her strength and determination. It turned him on so damn much, and most of the time she wouldn't let him do anything about it. But those rare occasions like on the plane, that was what made it worth it, seeing himself slip under her armour bit by bit.

Suddenly the door across the room opened, Toby got up to see who it was. Pleasantly surprised to find Cabe had brought them all coffee, he grabbed a cup and used its heat to warm his hands.

**Sylvester's P.O.V.**

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to get out of bed, shower, eat and get layered up, Sylvester on the other hand wasn't quite as quick. Once he'd woken up, he had to take an incredibly long shower with the special bodily disinfectant soap he designed specially for himself. He'd designed it to rid his body of external bacteria, and left the necessary bacteria for his body to function.

After the shower, he ate a specially prepared breakfast, sprayed down his snow layers with another disinfectant spray and suited up. The rest of the team was sitting on the couches discussing their day ahead when he finally was ready to go.

**Walter's P.O.V.**

Soon the equipment was onboard the helicopter and the team loaded in. Walter had installed his Baghdad software into the aircraft's main frame network hoping it would pick up on heat signatures and unusual air bubbles and caves in the ice.

Seeing Paige in the military snow suits and boots they'd been lent was quite the shock for him. Instead of flowy tank tops, skin tight jeans and high heeled boots, she was covered from head to toe in a grey puffy camouflage snowsuit with a tough old pair of snow boots. Regardless, he still couldn't help but being distracted by her beauty. No matter what Paige wore, he'd never be able to keep his eyes or thoughts away from her.

Walter must of been tired, because his mind started to wander places it shouldn't be. Suddenly he wondered how difficult it would be not to look if she had no clothes. Attempting to ignore the tingling feeling he felt, he tried to bring logic into his dirty fantasies. How would he, Walter O'Brien, ever get the chance to see such a beautiful woman in such a compromising situation. It would never happen, and therefore was not worth thinking about.

Despite his best attempts, there was still a part of him that kept that thought in the back of his head, replaying it over and over throughout take off.

**Happy's P.O.V.**

It didn't take long for the team to reach the glacier by helicopter. Once there, Happy and Toby were in charge of monitoring Walter's software results. After what had happened on the plane, Happy wasn't all too willing to be working with Toby again. As comforting and nice as falling asleep on him had felt, she'd regretted it after. She'd already learned several times the danger of letting people too close; eventually they left, and if you'd grown too attached to them, it hurt a damn lot.

This wasn't a chance she was willing to take with Toby, she valued her friendship with Toby more than anything on earth (next to her job at scorpion of course). Taking their relationship, or whatever messed up thing they had, to the next level, could potentially jeopardize all of that.

She was pulled out her her thoughts by Toby pulling on her snow suit. "Hey Haps, does that look like something to you," he asked curiously. She could help but melt at those big curious puppy dog eyes looking up at her. "There's a large heat signature coming from directly below us, not to mention the caves displayed display several differences to the surrounding naturally formed ice caves. They're situated closer to the surface, but they do appear to be connected to a branch of one of the major lesser used caves."

"Walt, you might wanna come see this, I think Toby found our place," called out Happy proudly.

Walter scurried over from the front of the copter, leaving Paige with the map while Sylvester huddled himself in the corner trying to stay calm. Toby quickly recounted what he'd told Happy to Walter and he nodded. "This is the place, let's land and radio into headquarters."

And so their descent began.

_Hehe, more to come soon hopefully, hope you enjoyed :) thanks again for reading and reviewing! Love ya 3_


	9. Chapter 9

_Eh hehehehehe I'm enjoying writing this so much! I still can't believe with the last episode, so unsatisfied with the ending! I won't spoil anything if you haven't seen it, but they better fix it in the finale! :p anyways here's the next one, enjoy :) _

**Paige's P.O.V.**

Once the team had hit the ground, they were split up into groups, Sylvester, Cabe and the pilot would stay onboard the plane, updating headquarters on the team's progress, and keeping an eye on the scanners for increased activities. From the image the Baghdad software had given them, it appeared the hideout could be entered by one of the nearby caves. Walter, Happy, Toby and herself would head to the nearest entrance and see if they could find their way towards the artificially made caves.

They'd attempted to share out the hiking equipment and tech they would bring into the caves evenly between the four, but Walter had refused to let her carry too much. So instead she led the way carrying the bag of rope and flashlights. They headed mostly in a straight line, every now and then Walter would double check their map and correct the course.

**Walter's P.O.V.**

They'd been walking for five minutes, and Mr. 197 had to admit, it was a little chilly out. He just hoped they would reach the caves soon, if he was cold, he could only imagine how Paige's small frame was handling the wind and tough conditions. Looking up from his map, he spotted what looked like a dark dot in the white and grey landscape ahead of him.

"I can see the cave up ahead guys," shouted Walter.

"I packed some hot chocolate, so if we hustle we can have a quick sip before we begin to search," offered Paige. Toby and Happy made grunts of agreement while Walter smiled at Paige. She always came so well prepared, and thought about everyone on the team. She truly did have a strong mothering instinct. Ralph was a lucky boy.

**Happy's P.O.V.**

It hadn't been the cold that was getting to her so much as it was the wind. Despite her seemingly hundreds of layers, the wind felt as if it reached her bones each time a new gust arose. Paige's hot chocolate had definitely been a great incentive to get the rest of the team moving a little quicker as well.

Once in the mouth of the cave, the team sat down quickly as they searched for the supplies they'd need to scout out the caves. Paige went around pouring each of them a small, but lovely and warm serving of hot chocolate from the flask she'd brought. Happy couldn't help but smile back as Paige handed her hers, it was a great way to warm up her finger while getting the head torches ready.

**Walter's P.O.V.**

Soon everyone had finished off their hot chocolate and were equipped with their caving gear. Mittens had been traded for thinner gloves with a better grip, head torches had been added to hats and harnesses and ropes were on standby if necessary. The caves closer towards the inner parts of the glacier (which was where they were) weren't quite as well documented, so Walter honestly had no clue what to expect.

This time he took the lead, making sure Paige was tucked behind him safely, he was determined not to let any harm come to her, Ralph had even made him promise before they'd left. Walter couldn't help but smile when he thought of Ralph, when he was with the single mother and genius boy, he felt like they were a real family. It was like the game of house the children would play at recess back in Ireland. He never had understand the fun in the game until now.

They'd been walking for half an hour and they'd definitely entered a different part of the tunnel. The cave walls looked like they'd been chipped away rather than naturally melted and eroded. He went to radio in this observation to Sylvester, but found his walkie talkie wouldn't work. They must be too far into the ice for the signal to work thought Walter.

**Toby's P.O.V.**

"What's that, up ahead," asked Toby. It looks like the type of door they put on bank vaults?" He watched as Walter, Happy and Paige shifted their attention to where he was pointing.

"Get back," screeched Happy and she pushed Toby into the wall. He attempted to wink at her, but she gave him the look, and taking that as his cue to be quiet, he stood patiently, enjoying the way her body fit against his. "Up ahead there's cameras, I'm looking for a blind spot right now, I think I can see two, but they're small. We're going to need someone fast, slim and nimble to make it past undetected. Assuming they haven't already seen us that is," she replied glaring at Toby.

"Well what happens once someone get to the door," asked Walter, how do the rest of us get over there undetected?

"Break the camera of course, it'll buy us some time," replied Happy.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there :) finally got around to this, busy weekend! Thank you again so much for all your support and reviews! I always get this super warm and fuzzy feeling when I check my account and I love it! Hope you're all doing well :) be prepared for a cliffhanger ;) just a heads up..._

**Walter's P.O.V.**

"No, no way is Paige going in there first," Walter yelled!

"Look, I don't like the idea, but she's small and fast enough to get through the blind spot, we don't have many other choices. Unless you'd like to politely ring their doorbell and be invited in for some tea, then I don't have any other suggestions," replied Happy sarcastically.

**Cabe's P.O.V.**

Sylvester and Cabe had been waiting back up top to hear from the team. The last report they'd heard had been about twenty minutes ago, Toby had called in to inform them they thought they were close.

Cabe had ordered the pilot to move the helicopter closer to the mouth of the cave in case a quick escape was necessary. It was as he stepped off into the snow to inspect the entrance, he felt a slight rumbling in the ground beneath him. It wasn't enough to cause him to lose his balance, but it still concerned him.

"Agent Cabe, do you read me, Agent Cabe, do you read," came a voice through the walkie talkie in his pocket?"

"This is Agent Cabe, I read you loud and clear, what's going on," he asked?

"We've detected movement within the glacier," explained the voice, "like an earthquake of sorts. It happens fairly often around here, and usually they cause minimal damage, but…"

"But what," shouted Cabe, "if you're going to tell me my team's in danger, then you better have a plan to get them out!"

Sylvester had just met Cabe on the ground and was eyeing him nervously. "Well sir this one's larger than most of the quakes we've reported recently, there seems to be a lot of movement below the ice, especially in the area where your team is currently located."

"So we need to get them out now? Consider it done," Cabe replied.

Sylvester lay down with his ear pressed to the ground, "It appears he was right, this is a rather large one," said Sylvester, with a nervous tremor in his speech. "Based upon the vibrations the ice is given off, it seems some of the tunnels maybe collapsing… they don't have much time to get out of there Cabe, we need to do something!"

**Paige's P.O.V.**

"Guys I don't see what the big deal is, it's just running up to a camera and smashing the lens, you'll be right behind me right," she said, frustrated by Walter's response to Happy's suggestion. It seemed like an easy enough task and she couldnt understand why he didn't want her doing it. She was a part of this team after all.

"It's not just that," Walter sighed, "if you're seen, or you're not quick enough, the first thing whoever is inside those doors will see is you. The first thing they'll come after and attack is you, Paige!"

"Walt, listen, I know you guys have my back, I trust you," she forced out a smile, "now I need you to trust me. Tell me when Happy."

Paige watched, heart beating fast, ringing in her ears, as Happy timed the camera with her watch. "In five seconds, you need to run along the right wall, you'll have three seconds to get underneath the camera before it will turn and point to you. After that, well all you gotta do is smash," Happy smirked.

**Walter's P.O.V.**

Happy had made it to 3 when he felt movement under his feet and heard a slight rumbling coming from below them. His mind raced, they were in a cave, composed of ice. A glacier constantly melting due to environmental factors; not to mention being a glacier, it was bound to be moving. Slow speeds not doubt but it was still moving, but what he'd just felt and heard was a big movement. That could only mean one thing.

"2… 1…," Happy counted. Paige sprang forward just as Walter screamed out.

"Stop, this place is unstable, we need to get out before it starts to collapse." Unfortunately it was too late Paige was already halfway to the door when all hell broke lose.

"Happy, Toby, run now, get help," he screamed. He bolted after Paige as he watched big cracks form in the ice.

At first it was only a small shower of ice, but the pieces grew bigger the closer he got to Paige. He turned back to check that Happy and Toby had followed his orders, instead they were waiting for him and Paige. He was within feet of her when the inevitable happened. A big part of the ceiling fell separating Walter and Paige from Happy and Toby.

He grabbed Paige's hand and started towing her back towards the exit, but she was in shock and moved slowly, too slowly Walter calculated. In a last attempted to save her as the ceiling continued to collapse, he pushed her forcefully towards the growing wall, hoping she'd have the sense to climb it and try to reach Happy and Toby on the other side. His eyes watched her face, trying to memorize it incase this was the end.

**Paige's P.O.V.**

She'd ran, when Happy had said, she'd stuck to the wall as Happy had said, how did this go so wrong. One minute she was running, and then the cave was collapsing. Everything felt like slow motion as Walter ran towards her. He was so close when the ceiling started to collapse.

She didn't have to be a genius like Walter to know she wouldn't be making it out of the cave with Happy and Toby. She felt him drag her towards the ice wall and push her, trying to make sure she got across safely, but it was too late, just as she neared to top, snow and ice tumbled her down, knocking her back, and completely separating herself and Walter from Toby and Happy.

As she felt the ice way down on her body and bury her, she felt Walter's warm hand find hers somehow. If this was the end, at least she could spend it with him. Holding his hand, feeling the warmth of his skin, she thought she could faintly hear him calling her name. But eventually the heaviness of her eyelids won her over and everything turned black.

**Cabe's P.O.V.**

Cabe had been attempting to reach the team on the walkie talkie when the unexpected happened. The ground around the cave started to give away, ice way collapsing downwards everywhere. He and Syl barely had enough time to make it into the helicopter and order the pilot off the ground. Just as they took off, the ice below them was gone and replaced by a great cavern of ice.

Their situation had just gotten so much worse, the entrance to the cave was completely gone, and no matter how many times he tried the wireless radios, no one from the picked up. This was bad...

_Eek, what do you guys think's gonna happen :E let me know :) I'm interested to hear what you think the outcome might be :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh my stars the finale though, so cute! On the edge of my seat the entire time, so excited for the next season! I apologize for taking so long to update, I've been obsessed with the Vampire Academy series right now :3_

**T****oby's P.O.V.**

He couldn't believe his eyes, just moments ago this had been like any other mission, simple for the genius minds, but time consuming and delicate. But instead, in the blink of an eye the cave had begun to collapse and two of their team members were trapped behind a wall of ice.

As soon as the wall had gotten to high, and it had become obvious there was no escape for Walt and Paige, Toby had grabbed Happy and hauled her back from the wall. His instincts to protect her had taken over like in the helicopter, he pushed her to the ground and formed a protective cover for her from the falling debris using his body.

Once the worst of it was over, a trembling Happy pushed him off and ran to the wall. "Walter, Paige," she screamed, "can you hear me! We're going to find a way through to get you out, you just need to stay there okay. Stay back from the wall, I'm going to start pulling ice off to get through to you, stay away from your side incase there's any collapse." She started to pull at the ice frantically, not bothering with gloves or mittens, the adrenaline gave her the strength to push through the solid ice ripping into the skin in her hands.

Toby ran forward and pulled her back as some of the ice started to slid down towards her. When it hit the ground with a thud, she turned to look at Toby, as if he'd just awakened from a trance. "The wall's too thick Happy, you saw how much ice there was," he sighed, "there's no way we can get them out alone."

Just as the words had left his mouth Happy gasped, looking up at where the ice had fallen from, she mumbled, "Is that Paige's boot?"

**Happy's P.O.V.**

From where the ice had just fallen, there it was, Paige's boot, sticking out of the ice. Happy froze, she felt safe in Toby's arms, but she knew she had to do something. Standing up and putting on a face of confidence, she walked to the sole of the snow boot visible in the wall of ice.

Toby was right, they needed help if they were going to get Paige and Walt out safely. "Okay, we'll go back up to Cabe and Sylvester to grab more appropriate equipment and call in for support, but then we're coming straight back down, no time wasted.

"Deal," stated Toby as he handed her a pair of mittens.

"Walt, Paige, stay there, we can't get through the ice alone but we're going to get help, we'll be back soon!"She could of sworn she heard a muffled reply as she and Toby retreated.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the late and short updates recently, I've kinda been obsessed with Vampire Academy lately :3 not to mention it's summative season :/ I can't wait for summer though, more time to write and read :) hope you guys are enjoying, thanks again for the reviews and reads, love you all!_

**Walter's P.O.V.**

He watched in shock as Paige's small body was quickly buried beneath ice. He reached for her hand and held it in his as the last of the ice covered her. Curling into fetal position, he waited for the worst of the ice to finish collapsing.

Several minutes later he opened his eyes, listening carefully, he thought he could hear voices coming from the other side of the wall. Happy and Toby, they were okay. He screamed their names at the top of his lungs, but the ice was too thick and he felt the vibrations from their footsteps soften as they ran away.

Suddenly he remember Paige, he'd been holding her hand when he'd closed his eyes, but the only things near his hands now were all cold. Paige didn't have cold hands…? Or did she, as he felt around with his fingertips, he discovered a cold fleshy lump, which he deduced to be Paige's hand. It was unnaturally cold, he had to do something to get her out of there soon, or she'd run out of air or freeze to death, neither were an option for him.

Slowly he moved his back and neck, feeling the little ice that was on top of him slide off of his body. Walter stepped back to examine the ice wall and what was left of the cave. The metal door was still perfectly intact, but the camera had been knocked out during the quake. Looking back to the wall, his attention shifted back to Paige's hand, which had now turned blue.

"Paige," he called softly as he started to dig at the ice around her hand. "Hey, I need you to wake up mo ghrá," he pleaded.

**Paige's P.O.V.**

She woke up surrounded by solid cold. She couldn't move as her body was going numb, barely able to breathe due to the weight pressing down on her, all that was left to do was panic. 'I'm going to die her,' she screamed in her head.

She could feel sleep and darkness attempting to coax her back again, but she pushed it out of her mind and she felt the ice around her starting to shift. Walter had been with her when the collapse had happened, she'd been holding his hand just before darkness had hit. Maybe he was still here, maybe he could save her and everything would be okay?

Any moment now, he'll be here she told herself. Until then, she just needed to stay calm, so she hummed to herself. It was difficult due to the pressure of the ice, but it worked and she started to feel a little more in control.

Suddenly she felt the ice around her head and shoulder start to shift. She lost feeling in her arms and legs, but she could just about feel slight movement on her shoulder. Paige stopped humming and listened closely, something was digging. Something was digging her out!

"Walter," she whispered, "is that you?"

**Walter's P.O.V.**

He'd almost uncovered her arm when he thought he picked up on a quiet and delicate humming sound. Moving his ear closer to Paige's arm, he realized it was her, she was humming to herself. Walter couldn't help but smile, she was so brave and calm, even in such a terrible situation, he couldn't help but feel his heart leap as he remembered every single damn reason why he loved this woman.

Before long he thought he could hear her calling to him, it wasn't long until he'd gotten her head, shoulders and chest freed. "Paige, Paige can you hear me," he questioned? She looked up at him, eyelids threatening to close, her softly held her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Paige, look I know this is scary and difficult, but I need you to work wit me okay, we're going to get you out of here, I promise."

"I trust you… Walter…," she stuttered.

"I know, I know you do," he replied, his voice filled with concern as he whispered. He then realized that she wasn't moving, other than her head and neck, she wouldn't move her arms and fingers. "Paige, how are you arms and fingers feeling, can you move them for me?" She just looked him in the eyes sadly and looked helplessly at her fingers.

"That's okay, we're going to dig you out quick okay, I promise. I need you to stay awake though."

**Paige's P.O.V.**

Walter had been so sweet, trying to keep her hope up, but she knew him too well. She could tell he was getting desperate, digging her out by himself would be tough, and the fact she couldn't move her limbs was a bad sign.

"Walter, if there's any way you can save yourself," she whispered faintly, "then I need you to go. If I can't make it out of her, then you should at least… Ralph, he needs you."

"Dammit Paige, just stop we're both getting out of her, look I'm almost past your hips, you'll be free in no time," he stated. But she could tell from the look in his eyes he wasn't' so certain…

**Cabe's P.O.V.**

After the emergency take off, it had taken them only ten minutes to get back to base. Cabe was certain that Sylvester's hyperventilating and his yelling might of had something to do with their speedy return.

He'd tried not to look out the window of the copter on his way back. Seeing the collapsed caves around him made him wonder where the team was and if they'd survived. They'd no doubt been in the caves when the quake had started, triggering the ice movement.

Once back at base, Sylvester ran to the tech centre to attempt to trace the whereabouts of the team. It would be easier if they had some sort of last known location before sending in the search and rescue. Cabe on the other hand was in charge of organizing said crew, now the question was, could they get the team out in time?


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm sorry these last few chapters have been short, I've been feeling really out of it and uncreative lately :E that fact the season is over is also kind of getting me down :( anyways, hope you enjoy, if you have suggestions, please please please message me, I want to her your ideas :) maybe they'll inspire me :)_

**Walter's P.O.V.**

He gently lifted her frail and frigid body from the whole he'd made in the ice. His heart broke as he felt her shiver through her soaked snow suit. Carrying her bridal style away to the door, he sat her down gently, placing Paige in his lap.

"Paige," he whispered. "You're safe now, you're with me and I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." Seeing as she was in shock and couldn't feel much of her body, she nodded her head and met his eyes. Giving her the warmest smile he could, Walter gently kissed her on the forehead and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

After taking a moment to cherish the fact she was safe in his arms, he jumped into action. Her lips were blue, speaking seemed difficult, as well as moving. She was most likely in hypothermic shock, which meant he needed to get her somewhere warm. But where…? It was clear there was no way to make it through the collapsed ice blocking their way to the surface, he'd been lucky enough to be able to dig Paige out!

That meant his only option was to try and get her to a point where together they could search for a way out, it was the most efficient method.

**Paige's P.O.V.**

She closed her eyes momentarily, feeling the stress (as well as the cold and damp) growing stronger. When they'd fluttered open again, she was in Walter's lap and he was placing a gentle kiss on her frozen forehead. Suddenly, in Walter's arms, she felt safe. Despite still being drenched and freezing, something inside of her started to warm up, her heart beat a little faster and she attempted a weak smile.

Unfortunately he wasn't looking at her anymore, or holding her. She could fainly feel her coat and snow pants being stripped off, it wasn't until her went to take off the right leg of her snow pants though that she'd noticed what he was doing. Suddenly her world was filled with pain as he brushed the material against her left ankle. There was something desperately wrong she thought to herself.

"Shhh," whispered Walter, "it's okay, your ankle was trapped pretty hard in the rock, it's probably just a sprain or fracture. Once we get you warmed up I'll take a look at it." Despite hearing all his words perfectly, she had difficulty understanding them, and just nodded and smiled before returning to starring at the ceiling.

**Happy's P.O.V.**

They'd been walking through the ice caves for a good half hour already, yet none of their surroundings looked familiar. She got the sense it would be more difficult to find a way out then they'd previously imagined. But at the current time that wasn't where her thoughts were focussed, they kept drifting back to Paige and Walter. Had Paige been buried under the ice and crushed, what had happened to Walter?

**Walter's P.O.V.**

Once he pulled off his outer layers, stripped Paige of her damp and cold snowsuit, and dressed her in his gear to keep her warm, he set about getting the big steel door open. It was obvious their only hope was to get through the door and search for an alternate exit. It would take ages to make it through the solid wall of ice, and even if they did, there was no guarantee the caves were stable enough.

Luckily the electronic lock hadn't been damaged in the earthquake, it didn't take Walter long to figure out the long series of numbers. Preparing to open the door, he looked over at Paige. Her lips were blue, she was shaking like mad and her skin was almost as translucent as the ice she sat up against. Cautiously, he began to open the door, desperately hoping there was no one waiting behind to riddle his defenceless body with bullet holes.

The door was heavy, but the adrenaline rushing through his body made the job easy. Peering inside, there was a long hallway that last for 100 meters or so he estimated. On the left side there were doors, all appeared to be closed however. The right wall held bunk beds.


	14. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I know it's been a whiled before I've updated and it's killing me not to be able to! I'm absolutely swamped with summatives and tests, not to mention exams coming up! I'll try and write something as soon as I can, again though I'm super sorry about the delay! Message me if you have story suggestions :)**


	15. Chapter 14

Guys I'm so sorry it's been so long, I honestly have no excuse but here it is... another busy time for me but I'm going to try to start writing again hopefully. I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger and thank you for your lovely reviews and support!

Chapter 14

Walter's P.O.V.

He made good speed as he sprinted towards the bunk beds. Setting Paige's shivering body down on one of the beds, he scavenged around the rest of the bunks for blankets, attempting to make a cozy nest for her. Usually when someone was struck by hypothermia, you were supposed to strip them naked and share body heat, but given the desperate situation they were currently faced with, there wasn't the time. Not to mention Walter felt as Paige would kill him when she awoke and recovered.

Once she was all tucked in, he brushed his hand down her cheek and followed the hallway until he found a set of doors. Pushing into the first room he found a bathroom and shower block. He was beginning to wonder just how many people were a member of this organization. This bunker was far from small, and with some difficulty could probably hold up to 100 people.

Moving to the next door, his heart skipped a beat when he laid his eyes upon the room's contents. A fully stocked high-functioning tech lab. The newest and fastest apple computers, smartboards, a 3-D printer, communications booths and so much more. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. How could a terrorist organization that lives underground possibly afford all of this tech.

Pushing the thoughts of awe to the side of his mind, he set about attempting to communicate with the military base. If he could send their exact coordinates, then it would make search and rescue a hell of a lot easier. He also might be able to find some blueprints, those might hold the key to finding a second exit.

Toby's P.O.V.

The further they travelled the colder the caves got. The snowsuits they'd been given had worked at first, but they hadn't been intended for periods of exposure in near-complete darkness, cold and wet conditions for this long. He worried about Happy and her small frame, how much longer would they be able to keep going.

They'd been walking for almost an hour now since leaving Paige and Walter and Toby was beginning to suspect they were travelling deeper into the caves rather than closer to the surface. The tunnels got smaller and colder but neither of them said anything, they both knew what the other was thinking but didn't have the heart to say it.

Happy's P.O.V.

Her legs and arms had begun to shakes and she felt the damp seep into her suit and the equipment on her back become heavier and heavier. "Toby…" she called, lips quivering, "I need a break…" Happy had expected to hear a smartass remark about not being able to keep up, but instead Toby stopped and looked at her. She avoided his gaze but knew it was a sad one, they both knew this wasn't the route out. After passing multiple caved in exits they'd come to realize reaching the surface might not be possible.

"Let me grab your bag Happy," said Toby, "I think it has the tarp in it, we can sit down and take a break. Wouldn't be wise to stay still for too long though, the cold…" Without protest Happy handed over the bag and watched as Toby set out the tarp and held out her hands to help her sit down.

"Do we have any heat packs or snacks Doc?" Toby continued to riffle through the bags, pulling out two pairs of heat packs and a couple of granola bars lovingly packed by Paige.

Toby's P.O.V.

He knew she'd never admit it but Happy was struggling, the cold was getting to her. He could tell by the way her lips and voice quivered when she spoke and the lacking of protest whenever he offered to help… he wondered how much longer they could last down here? Did Cabe and Sly even realized they were trapped? He chose not to think too much about the questions in fear of not liking the answers, instead he tried to focus on Happy and the small heat packs bringing sensation back to his fingers. Even if he didn't make it out of here, he'd do anything and everything to ensure Happy did….


End file.
